degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cloverfield monster/Degrassi Tales from the beyond: A degrassi show idea.
A new Degrassi TV series idea that involves the Degrassi gang going on crazy adventures. Inspired by the Halloween episode.I don't know much about the show since I'm new here so NO negative comments. They will NOT be accepted. Episode 1 Dinosaur Island Holly, Declan, Peter, Spinner, Alli, and Mia get an invitation to take a tour on an island full of dinosaurs. But the trip goes awry when the dinosaurs escape episode 2 Rock-a-bye-Alien ''' Derek Haig and Jimmy Brooks try to nurse a baby alien back to health, but its parents then attack the city in search of their baby. '''episode 3 Tuesday the 16th Anya, Bruce, Spinner, Dave, and Sean go camping for summer vacation, but they find themselves running for their lives when a killer with a hockey mask chases after them. episode 4 haunted Resort Spinner accidentally knocks Riley's football into a haunted house, Riley makes him, Mia, Holly, and Declan go get it. But it won't be easy considering all the ghosts in the house. episode 5 Attack of the 50 foot Mia When Clare shows off her experimental growth ray at the science fair, the ray malfunctions and zaps Mia. Soon she finds herself increasing in size at an alarming rate. Her small heart compared to her currently giant body cannot pump enough blood to her brain, so she goes crazy and goes on a rampage through the city, destroying everything in her way. Can Holly, Peter, Declan, and Spinner stop her and shrink her back to her normal size? Episode 6 Sucked into the game...Literally Mia, Spinner, Sav, Emma, and, Declan, get Johnny a Halo 3 game for his birthday, but a lightning storm zaps the console which then zaps the gang transporting them inside the game. And the only way to get out is to win the game. Now they must team up with Master chief and get past several indigenous creatures to win the game and get back to their world. Episode 7 Time and Time again ''' Clare invents a time machine, which Drew, Adam, and Declan use to mess with several events in American history, like the American Revolution, the Civil War, World War 1, the great Depression, World War 2, and the September 11th 2001 terrorist attacks(What? That's a big part in US history, so I thought that) '''Episode 8 Attack of the killer vegetables The Degrassi school counselor makes the Degrassi gang plant a garden full of vegetables. But a radioactive waste truck crashes, exposing them to radiation, thereby causing them to mutate and turn evil and they attack the school. Can the Degrassi gang fend off the vegetable invasion? Episode 9 D-force 5 After accidentally getting exposed to chemicals, Mia, Spinner, Declan, Emma, and Jay gain superpowers. Declan has super Strength, Mia has invisibility, Spinner has super speed, Emma has elastic powers, and Jay can shapeshift. They decide to use thier new powers to fight crime, but wind up doing more harm than good. But when an evil villain named Dr. Vector(homage to Dr. Doom) threatens to rule Degrassi, the gang must use their powers to stop him Episode 10 Robot Rampage In order to increase funding for the Degrassi school, Emma, Jimmy, Drew and Adam build a giant fighting robot out of mechanical parts and weapons borrowed from the Army and enter it in a fighting robot tournament. Will they beat all the other robots and win 1,000,000 dollars? Episode 11 The Haunting of Degrassi The Degrassi gang discovers that the ghost of a former student named Nigel(I made him up) is haunting the school to seek his vengence. The spirit then possesses Sav and attacks the Degrassi gang. Can they stop Nigel and free Sav? Episode 12 Degrassi and the staff of Power The Degrassi gang takes a field trip to Ancient Japan Island, where ninja samurai roam. They befriend a ninja named Sakoshima. But then an evil ninja named Takeshi tries to steal a magical artifact called the Staff of Power to rule the world. Can the Degrassi gang, along with their new friend Sakoshima, get through an evil army of Ninjas and stop Takeshi? Episode 13 Degrastic Voyage Sav catches a deadly virus and the rest of the Degrassi gang shrink down to microscopic size and travel inside Sav's body and kill the virus. Episode 14 The Anihillator Strikes Drake Lempky, hell bent on revenge on the Degrassi gang, breaks out of jail and dons a Shredder-like exo suit armor that can shoot lasers and dubs himself, The Anihilator and attacks the school. Can the Degrassi gang somehow stop his killing rampage? Episode 15 Journey to the center of Degrassi The Degrassi gang discovers a rare rock worth $100,000,000,000, and they decide to travel underground to find more. Episode 16 Stage Plight The Degrassi gang gets ready for the school play, but an accident causes the stage to burn down. Can they fix the stage before opening night, and worse, before the principal, who is at a meeting at another school, finds out what happened? Episode 17 Attack of the Vampire Goths Spinner, Mia, and Declan find out that the school goth is a Vampire Goth, a vicious, aggressive vampire that whoever it bites turns into a vampire goth. Can they stop him before he turns all the students into vampire goths? Episode 18 In Space, Everyone can hear you scream ''' Clare, in an attempt to prove to Spinner, Mia, Declan, and Eli that there is no life on other planets, takes them to Mars. But they get attacked by highly territorial Martians. '''Episode 19 Return of Dr. Vector Dr. Vector breaks out of prison and creates an Army o Terminator-like killer robots and launches a full-scale assult on Toronto. Spinner, Mia, Declan Emma and Jay regain their powers(they wore off at the end of D-force 5)to try to stop Dr. Vector. But it won't be easy since he stole the staff of Power from ancient Japan Island and gained incredibly powerful. Can the Degrassi gang stop Dr. Vector? Tell me what you think and I'll post more episodes when I get the chance. Category:Blog posts